Worse
by A Single Drop of Blood
Summary: The sequel to THE VISION. Ten years after Bella saves Edward for the second time, Alice gets another vision, one that scares her much more than the previous one. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Author's Note: Hi, all. This is the sequel to The Vision. Read that first. I don't want any reviews about people not knowing what's going on, and then finding out that they didn't read The Vision. That's annoying._

_To those of you who HAVE read The Vision, a warning. This story __will__ be darker than The Vision. I spent two days thinking about what I wanted to make a sequel about, and, when I finally came up with this, it really shocked me. It took me forever to even be able to put the thoughts in my head onto here. I kept typing it, and then deleting it, telling myself that I was insane. But, I found a way to comfort myself, and, as the plot progresses, you will see what I mean._

_Now that you've been warned, may I present to you… __Worse_

Alice's Point of View

I never really thought about _that_ vision anymore, the vision where I predicted my sister's death, and almost foresaw my brother's. That was a close event, to be sure. We almost didn't make it. I still don't completely understand why Aro helped us, but it doesn't really matter anymore.

It has been ten, long, blissful years since that happened. I hardly even think of it. But of course I haven't forgotten. None of us ever can. Because of what we are, memories are forever burned inside our minds, unable to be forgotten, no matter how much we want them to be.

And I can honestly say that I never thought I would have a vision like_that_ one. Not even close to as terrible, as painful, as… unreal as that one seemed to be.

I was wrong.

As I entered this vision, ten years after _that_ one, I could feel, just _feel_ that it was bad. Really bad. Maybe even right up there alongside _that_ vision. And I didn't want to let go and see it. But it was pointless fighting it. At least Edward wasn't here; he was hunting.

_As I took in the scenery around me, I realized that I had no clue where I was. In the distance, just over the hill I was on, I could see a small church, a house belonging to the God who had forever damned me._

_I couldn't see anything that would make this vision bad. The town that surrounded the church was sleeping; it was either very, very late, or very, very early. I could neither see a sun, nor a moon. It was a new moon. _

_Even to myself, who has seen plenty her share of new moons, I felt that this was ominous._

_And then I turned around._

_There, standing before me, eyes blank, looking almost dead, was my brother, his bronze hair blowing slightly in the chilly breeze. He was looking down, his eyes seeing nothing, and seemed very troubled, very depressed._

_He pulled out a lighter, running his fingers over it, so that it lit. The flame showed more life than he did. The orange and red flickered, making his face sparkle ruby in the darkness. He watched the flame for a moment, and then closed his eyes._

_Edward kneeled, touching the lighter to the dry, dead grass. It lit, swallowing everything around it in its grasp._

_Including my brother._

I screamed into awareness, jolting to my feet. Instantly, Jasper was in front of me, his eyes reflecting the emotions that were flowing freely through me. Panic. Anger. Fear. Sadness. Confusion. Horror. All intermingling, all twisting together.

"Alice, Alice what's wrong?" Jasper demanded.

"Where is Edward?"

"I'm not sure; he left to go hunting about two hours ago. Why? What did you see?"

I pulled out my cell phone, dialing Edward's number. Nothing.

Of course not…

"Bella!" I called, ignoring Jasper's questions. I ran through the house, unable to be comforted by the calming waves pulsing through the atmosphere. "Bella!"

"Alice!" Bella was in front of me, her voice thick with concern. "What's wrong?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then the calming influence becoming much, much stronger. Jasper.

"Edward," I breathed. "Where did Edward go?"

"I don't know; he didn't tell me," Bella said, worry creeping into her voice.

_What's wrong, Alice?_ Bella sent to me.

_Do you remember that one vision I had about ten years ago?_

A look of horror came upon her face.

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella asked me again, her voice telling me she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

_Edward. I don't know where; I didn't recognize it. _

_What was he doing?_ She seemed almost afraid to ask me.

"Edward was… Edward was killing himself," I managed to force the words out. The calming waves broke off for a second, as Jasper became too shocked to keep them up, and then they were back, much more powerful than before. Jasper stepped by me, so that he could gently touch Bella's arm with his other hand. Jasper seemed to be really concentrating on keeping up the calming waves, probably due to our chaotic emotions, but I could see that it was having about as much effect on Bella as it was me. AKA none.

"When?" Jasper breathed.

"I don't know. Less than a month." I turned my wild, anxious gaze onto Bella, then. "Has Edward said anything… odd to you lately?"

Bella frowned. "No. Actually, he's been very… quiet lately. Not saying much. Just… sitting there with his own thoughts. I never thought anything of it…" Bella trailed off, and then another wave of calm went through the air.

"Alright," Jasper said slowly. "We just need to calm down… and think." Jasper took a deep breath before continuing. "Alice, think of the image so that Bella can see it. She can put it in my head. Maybe Bella or I will recognize it."

"Alright," I agreed.

I concentrated on the image, trying to focus on _just_ the image of the town, and not what happened when I turned around.

Bella frowned, and shifted her focus to Jasper, who sighed.

"I … have no idea where that is," Jasper admitted.

"Neither do I," Bella whispered.

I turned to Jasper, desperate. "What do we do?" I asked him.

Uncertainty crossed onto his face for a short moment, and then, "We call Carlisle."

_Author's Note:_

_Dark. I admit. Much darker than the other vision. I will post Edward's PoV leading to the decision soon; no worries. Please, please, PLEASE review to tell me what you think of it._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry in advance for how short it is. And many, many thanks to my beta edwards.eclipse. 

CHAPTER TWO

Jasper's Point of View 

It had been many years since I had felt the chaos of emotions that were emanating from Alice and Bella. Combined, their emotions were almost overpowering. In fact, it was only my long history of experience with my gift that kept my feelings mostly safe from influence.

Alice held out a cell phone, which I took gratefully and dialed Carlisle's number. It went to voicemail. He must be busy with a patient at the hospital.

Damn. I took a deep breath, sending another calming wave throughout the house. There was no greeting on Carlisle's phone, just a beep.

"Call us as soon as you get this," I spoke into the phone, my voice low.

I hung up, sighing deeply. Bella's emotions were becoming dangerously chaotic again. I ran up the stairs, knocking once on the door to the bedroom she shared with Edward.

"Bella?" I said softly. "Can I come in?"

There was a very faint, "I guess," and I slowly opened the door.

Bella was sitting on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands. The waves of depression, worry, and guilt were almost tangible. I walked over and sat beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up, and I continued to send a calming influence into her.

"Bella." No response. "Bella, look at me." Reluctantly, she complied. "Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it. As soon as Carlisle calls us back, we'll figure this all out. Carlisle is our best bet as to finding out where he is going. Everything will be fine."

"But why would he go out and do this?" she whispered, so low, so quiet, I had to struggle to hear her.

"I don't know, but I assure you, he won't succeed. We'll make sure of that."

My words didn't seem to help her. She didn't believe me.

"Phone," Alice called, a floor below me.

"I already called him," I told her.

"Trust me. Phone."

The phone buzzed in my pocket. I almost smiled; it was still disconcerting sometimes the way Alice foresaw things. I pulled the phone out, glancing hopefully at the caller ID.

"Carlisle."

"What is it, Jasper?" he asked quietly. The voices behind him laughing, crying, gave away his location. Still at the hospital.

"It's Edward." My voice was low, urgent. Stressed.

"Jasper, tell me. What happened?" he asked, noticeably worried now.

He recognized my tone. The exact same one I had used when I filled him in about that vision only ten years ago.

"Alice - she had a vision. We need you here."

He sighed. "I'm leaving now."

Not twenty minutes later, the familiar black Mercedes pulled into the driveway. And before Carlisle could so much as open the door, Bella was in front of him. The image from Alice's vision was inserted into his mind.

"Do you know where that is?" I asked him as Bella stood back to let Carlisle walk into the house. He sat heavily in one of the chairs in our 'dining room', closing his eyes.

"I do," Carlisle said, weighing every word. There was surprise for a moment, before depression came over Carlisle. "What else did you see, Alice?"

"He killed himself," she breathed. I brought her into my arms, calming her, comforting her.

Carlisle sighed deeply.

"Where is it, Carlisle?" I asked. "Where is he going?"

"He's going back to his home. From when he was still human."

Author's Note: Okay, so I updated. Please review?


End file.
